Yamakasi
by StrawberryCerealKiller
Summary: Altair, Ezio, Desmond, Connor, Malik, Clay, Yusuf, Fredrico and Kadar are nine friends who grew up together. Just the regular teenagers living pretty much normal lives except for one simple factor. Parkour. But their peaceful life in the neighborhood is disrupted,our dear parkour artists turn themselves into Masyaf's personal crimefighter squad affectionally named as Yamakasi. AU


**Author's Note: Helloooo! This story came after i watched the french movie Yamakasi which was produced a loooonnnggg time ago. ( Ya, i know, im lagging behind the times.) So expect to see a few familiar scenes in this story if you've ever watched the movie. If you have'nt go watch it. Its AWESOME! Anyway, hope y'all like this AU story! I'm open to suggestions btw! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or Yamakasi.**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Altair, Ezio, Desmond, Connor, Malik, Clay, Yusuf, Fredrico and Kadar are nine friends who grew up together. Just the regular teenagers living pretty much normal lives except for one simple factor. Parkour. But their peaceful life in the neighborhood is disrupted. **  
** A bunch of crazed scientists who work for a mega company called Abtergo, started kidnapping people off the streets for experiments. The police however are powerless against them. When one day the menace hits a little too close to home, our dear parkour artists turn themselves into Masyaf's personal crimefighter squad affectionally named by the people as the Yamakasi after the nine young french men who pioneered parkour.**

* * *

**Yamakasi**  
**Chapter 1: The Pack**

At 5:30 in the morning, most of the citizens are still fast asleep, save for a few overworked employees trudging grumpily to work, complaining about bitchy bosses and crappy clients. However for a certain few teens, sleep was definitely the last thing on their list. Well, most of them.

Altair ibn la Ahad gazed at the towering structure of one of the tallest buildings in Masyaf, amber eyes narrowing in concentration as he planned a route up. The building was called the Excalibur. 60 stories tall, towering over most of the shorter housing complexes. And best of all, it had the perfect view of sunrise on the roof.

Altair didn't even flinch as a hand patted his shoulder in greeting, announcing the arrival of his pack as they sauntered towards him in twos and threes.  
The Auditore brothers were first to arrive. Competition was already glowing in their eyes as the observed the building together. Those two had seriously too much energy to burn.  
Desmond, Connor and Yusuf arrived next. Both Connor and Yusuf were dragging a half awake Desmond along. Seems like they had to force Desmond out of the bed again. If there was one thing Desmond was not, a morning person was it. But he sobered up at the sight of their pack's next conquest.  
The Al-Sayfs arrived next closely tailed by Clay. The three lived in the same apartment building. Altair's gaze stopped on Malik who was observing him as well. Sending a knowing smirk to him, Altair let his gaze return to the giant before him.  
They stood there for a few minutes gazing at the ominous slab of concrete towering over them, sizing it up as one would an opponent.  
Yes. They were going to climb it. No, not using the stairs, that's too mainstream. They were going to scale all 60 stories. From the OUTSIDE. Why? Because they were artists. Parkour artists to be exact.  
Closing his amber hues, Altair took a deep breath in. Let the fun begin.  
Re-opening them, he shot forward towards the building. As the leader went, the pack followed. In perfect sync, all nine teens leapt on to the walls, grabbing on to the first ledge before pulling themselves upwards. They made quick work of the building, reaching the top in less than an hour. The sky was now a mirage of colours. Streaks of orange and red ran across the sky as the golden sun rose across the rooftops enveloping Masyaf in it's warm embrace. They remained silent. None daring to break the peacefulness of the moment. Each listening to their own soft breathing and sound of the city awakening.  
" I'm not doing this every day." Desmond said, finally breaking the comfortable silence. Everyone laughed at that comment.  
Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens became audible. One of the residents in the building must have called to complain to them. Again.  
Malik scowled. "I don't get why they have to ban climbing of buildings here. It's not like anyone gets hurt anyway." he grumbled.  
Altair smirked. "What do you expect when you have an old man running the place? Although, I would have wished he had enough sense to hire a police force that has police who aren't as round as the donuts they eat." he said as he observed several pot-bellied officers run into the building. (Well, if you can call that running. )  
" Those idiota never learn now do they." Fredrico chuckled. The police always used the stairs so by the time they reached the roof the nine of them would have long descended back down the side of the building and disappeared.  
"Time to go!" Kadar chimed cheerfully disappearing off the side of the building. The others soon followed suit.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Rauf Nagi massaged his temples as he listened to the rants of the enraged Police Chief. Sometimes, he really wished cousin Altair would stop climbing buildings so that he would be spared from the the drudgery of going through Captain Renault Hastings's incessant ( and mind you, heavily accented ) rants.  
" Every bloody time they manage to slip through our fingers. We'll catch them alright. And when we do, I'll kick their bloody arses."  
" It's just their hobby,"Rauf reasoned.( He didn't feel like arresting his cousin, or his friends." and it's not like they steal anything."  
" Aren't we their hobby?" the British chief snapped back. He was met with the stony silence of his inspectors. " We have enough work already. Let them play soccer like everybody else."  
" But Chief..."  
" Silence Insepector Nagi!" barked the chief. " We live by the law. The law says: Do not climb buildings, do not disturb civilians in the buildings and do not disturb the police! Is that understood?" The now red faced chief glared dangerously at his inspectors. They all looked down. No one dared talk back when he was in such a dangerous mood. " You people will arrest them. This city is no bloody zoo. Get to work."  
Rauf massaged the bridge of his nose. The police force in Masyaf was useless. They could only catch the nine teens when they were in the act but knowing them, it would be like trying to catch the wind with your bare hands. It was going to be a longgg week.

* * *

Sam was never one to ask questions. He was taught that the curious ones would always be the first to die. But this was getting too tempting. This was the third loony person he had to transport from the building of Abstergo Industries in a week. What in the world were they doing? However truck driver's musing was soon interrupted by a spine chilling scream coming from the back of his truck. It was soon followed by hysterical laughter. Sam shivered in his seat as he turn another corner.  
Best not to ask questions. He needed this job to support his family. Driving down a small deserted road, he stopped in front of a run down warehouse. A greasy looking man strode out.  
" Do you have the subje- I mean man."  
Sam looked suspiciously at the man. Don't ask questions. He repeated his mantra. Sam jerked his thumb to the back of his truck. Several tough looking thugs emerged from the shadows and dragged the hysterical loon into the warehouse.  
" It has been nice working with you Sam. We will inform you when we need another delivery." the greasy man smiled patting him on his arm. However Sam did not miss the evil glint in his eyes. Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions.  
Nodding numbly, Sam walked back to his truck and drove off. But not before hearing a ear-splitting scream and a gunshot.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
